Unconditional Love
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: "All that matters right now is that we love each other, and you want to be with me. For this one moment, don't worry about the future. It's just you and me, baby girl, just like it's suppose to be because you're my Macy and I'm your Nick, always and forever." Nick/Macy Nacy
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, Its been awhile! Please Read and** **Review. Any constructive criticism is glady appreciated. :)**

_ Beep...beep...beep... _

His phone rang in the pocket of his jeans. He kept moving down the aisles of Walmart, so as not to block anybody, as he flipped open his phone to see who was calling. The screen lit up with his cousin's name, and he pressed 'answer'.

"Hey man! What do you need?" He spoke happily into the phone as he grabbed the items off of the list he brought.

"Well, I was wondering if you were home. I'm parked out front and I thought we could hang out," nervously his cousin, Jason, said.

"Sorry dude, I probably won't be out of here for another 20 minutes, and then I have to head over to the florist to get Macy some flowers. It's our three year anniversary." He proudly declared. He and Macy had started dating in high school when he was a senior, and she was only a junior. They've been together since, and although things were difficult after the accident, they were still going strong.

"No problem. I don't want to ruin your plans with Macy anyways." Without even saying goodbye, Jason abruptly hung up.

Must be his dad again, he thought sadly. His uncle, Jason's dad, was dying because of lung cancer. The doctors weren't sure he would even be around for Christmas. Jason visited his dad three times a week in the hospital, and it always makes him depressed. However, he couldn't think about that now. He had a dinner for two he needed to get ready for.

When his chauffeur pulled up into the driveway, he noticed that Macy was home early, and Jason had decided to come over anyways. Thinking that Jason just needed to vent to him, he began to grab the groceries from the trunk of the car, while whistling a happy tune.

"Do you need some help with that, sir?" asked his driver, Henry. He tried to reach for a bag to help, but his client didn't allow him to do so.

"No thanks. I think I got it. I want to show Macy that I'm not as useless as she claims me to be," he said jokingly. "But if I need help, I'll just call for Jason. Don't worry about me. You go ahead and get home. I've kept you out longer today than usual anyways. See you tomorrow, Henry." He reached out a hand and gave his driver a friendly handshake.

"You have yourself a good evening, Mr. Lucas." The Henry smiled at his young client.

"Didn't I tell you drop the formalities? Every time you say 'sir' or 'Mr. Lucas' I swear I grow another gray hair on my head." he told the older man jokingly because it was obvious he sill had a head full of brown hair.

"I'm sorry, sir- Mr... eerrr...I mean uh... Nick," grinning, Henry corrected himself. Nick laughed at his stuttering. Patting the gentleman on the back, he said, " I know it sounds weird, but don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. Now I've got to go set up for dinner. I bet Macy thought I forgot about our anniversary." With that being said, he headed inside, while his driver stood there for a second longer thinking about how lucky he was to find such an easy-going client, but he found it sad that such a tragic thing as what happened to Nick had to happen to such a promising young man.

Upon entering the house, Nick quietly placed the groceries on the counter before placing the bouquet of white roses, Macy's favorites, behind his back. He checked the living room for her, but she wasn't there, which meant that she must be in the bedroom.

"Macy, baby, I'm home," he called out. Must be in the shower, he thought as he heard no reply. Just as he was heading to the living room to wait for his girlfriend, he heard her giggle.

Nick softly called down the hall. "Macy? Are you in the shower?" No reply. He decided to investigate. Suddenly, a scream erupted from their bedroom, and Nick took off as fast as she could. _What if there is an intruder? Damn it! How am I suppose to protect her in this condition?_ He didn't have long to ponder over it becuase just then yanked the door open, revealing the truth behind everything.

**What happened?...Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Haha :) I hope you guys like this! If anyone has a Twitter account, I'm NicGAFan. Please follow me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Its been awhile! Please Read and** **Review. Any constructive criticism is glady appreciated. :)**

**-3 years later-**

**Macy Pov**

This was it. Our wedding day was finally here. I couldn't believe that it had only been 8 months since he proposed. This was going to be the best day of my life. Suddenly a quiet knock on the door, interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I told the visitor as my mom finished up my hair. A head popped out from behind the door, revealing the one and only Stella Malone.

"Hey Mace, the groom is getting anxious," Stella giggled, "Apparently, he thinks that you've gone off with some ex-boyfriend and won't be walking down the aisle today."

I looked at her confused. Why would he even think that? "Did he really say that? If so, he needs to stop worrying. Nick is not going to bust a wedding to sweep some girl off of her feet, especially if that girl is me because he is too much of a gentleman to do so." I pointed out. I didn't need the past to come back haunting me today.

Stella looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched together. A look I liked to call her 'instigator face'.

My mom had just finished my hair and gave me a mirror to see the back. It was absolutely stunning. I could feel my eyes starting to water. Don't cry, don't cry I chanted inside my head repeatedly so that I wouldn't ruin my make-up.

"It's beautiful, Mom. Thank you," I stood up and hugged my mom. She was one of my best friends. I was so lucky to have her in my life.

"You're welcome," my mom was sniffling and trying to hide her watery eyes with a big smile, " My little girl is growing up so fast. One day you're in diapers, and the next you're getting ready to walk down the aisle."

"Mom you're gonna make me ruin my make-up. I'll always be you and Daddy's little girl."

"I'm proud of you, honey. I'm gonna go check on things in the church, while Stella helps you put on your dress." She gave me another hug before leaving the room.

I went and sat down on the small sofa with Stella. I knew she had something to say, but I also knew it'd be something I might not want to hear. However, I waited for her to speak anyways.

Slowly, she begins to talk. It seemed like she was trying to be careful with her words. "Macy, I know now isn't the time to bring up stuff, but what you said just a minute ago makes me question this marriage. I mean-"

I cut her off. "What do you mean? I love Will." I say defensively. What right did she have to assume I didn't love my fiancé, even if she was my best friend?

"Hey, I didn't say you didn't love him. I'm just saying maybe you aren't exactly 'not in love' with someone else."

"Why does it always come back to him? Nick and I broke up years ago. Why bring him up now and on my wedding day?" I refused to think that I could still be in love with him. It wasn't right. Nick deserved better than me.

"That's the thing though, no one brings him up. Only you do." Stella wasn't accusing me of anything. It was a simple statement. She was naturally curious to why we broke up in the first place.

Although, I knew it was true, I argued anyways. "That's BS! You came in here and brought this up, not me. I didn't tell you I had second thoughts. You thought so though didn't you? Why? Are you still shocked that 'Nacy' broke up? I bet you wanna know why we broke up in the first place. The young happy high school lovers that you thought were going to live in a white picket fenced yard with two kids and a dog." Stella opened her mouth, but I raised my hand to silence her. "Well, here's a news flash for you, I cheated on him, not the other way around." I spoke slowly emphasizing each word.

No one ever found out what happened that night three years ago between Nick and me. It had been a secret that I thought had long been buried, but here it was rising to the surface. I did regret doing what I did, but I knew either way we just weren't going to make it. Things were never really the same after the accident, and Nick was placed in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

I just couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to be his support. I needed someone that could support me, although his cousin Jason was a poor choice considering the man was apparently unstable and a little messed up in the head. I cheated on Nick the night of our three year anniversary. Ironic thing is had I stayed with him, today would've been our sixth year anniversary, but instead its my wedding day with another man.

Stella was shocked to say the least. "What the hell, Macy? You better be joking! Why would you do that Nick? The one person who was loyal and loved you to death," ranted Stella. She was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, while I tried to stay calm until the storm blew over. Mind you the key word is tried.

"It just wasn't going to work! We were too different in what we wanted. He was satisfied with being a music teacher in a small town, but I wasn't ready to settle down. I wanted to explore the world, to see everything the it had to offer. Nick, though, he was happy here in New Jersey. We wanted different things. In a way, all we did was hold each other back when we were together. We stopped supporting each other after the accident." I told her as calmly as I possibly could. Part of me wanted her to support me, and see my reason, but the end doesn't always justify the means, however, the other part of me wanted Stella to yell at me because I did still feel guilty about breaking his heart like every other girl that's been in his life. He deserved better than me and all those other girls, but last I heard he was still single. He hasn't dated since we broke up.

"Is that suppose to make it okay to f****** cheat on him? Who the hell are you because the Macy I know would never have cheated on her biggest fan?" sneered Stella. Damn, she was beyond pissed. Those last words felt like a slap to my face. She was using the song Nick had written to me as a jab at me, and it worked.

Now I was pissed. "What the f*** do you think you are doing? You have no right to talk about Nick and my song like that. You ask me who the hell I am? Well, one thing for sure is that I am not your friend, so just get the hell out of my face." My hands were shaking, but somehow I managed to hold the door open for her.

She looked surprised for a second that I would kick her out, but then met my eyes with one last look of hatred and disappointment and said, "You don't even deserve the right to call that your song," before she walked out the door.

I barely got the door closed before I broke down crying. What just happened? Stella and I have argued before, but never have we ever gone this far. I wanted to chase after her, but my pride kept me from doing so. Instead, I grabbed some tissue and tried to fix the damage my tears had caused to my make-up. How did this day go from great to down right sucky?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Oh no, what if someone sees me like this and thinks I'm getting cold feet? I quickly tried to fix my make up enough to look decent, but anyone could tell from my puffy eyes and sniffling, I had been crying.

"Sorry I was just-" I opened the door to see someone I hadn't seen in three years. Shocked, I just continued to stare at him. He looked as handsome as I remembered in his black suit and even more shocking was the fact that he was standing in the doorway. STANDING. The last time I saw him the doctor said he would never be able to walk again. He had been paralyzed waist down. It wasn't even possible that he could be standing in front of me. I was probably hallucinating, but something felt too real about this moment.

"Nick..." It was barely a whisper. What was he doing here?

"Macy, you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning." Nick said as he walked into the room.

Getting over the surprise, I shut the door and turn to face him. "What are you doing here, Nick? How'd you even get in?"

"Jason helped me to pick the lock on the back door." He said as he deliberately avoided my first question. He reached for my hands and held them, running his thumb over my engagement ring. I didn't pull away because honestly I didn't know how to. His gentle brown eyes held me in place. "I've missed you so much, Mace."

"You missed me? Last time I checked, I was the one that cheated on you. Why would you miss me after I broke your heart and slept with your cousin?" I questioned him. How can he still love me after all this time? It was impossible! At the least, our roles should have been reversed. He'd done nothing wrong, yet here he was chasing after me.

"Because I love you. I forgave you a long time ago for cheating on me. It was my fault. I knew you needed someone you could depend on, not a liability. I'm sorry, I couldn't be your support all those years ago, but I can be now. We can be together, Mace." There was so much hope in his eyes.

I yank my hands out of his grasp. This wasn't making any sense. "Don't do that, Nick."

"Do what?" He looks at me confused. Does he not understand what he's doing?

"Blame yourself for all of my mistakes because you don't want to taint that image of me you've made. It was my fault, my choice. You did nothing wrong." I turned away from him. The day had just gone from sucky to freaking depressing.

"I did though!" Nick yelled frustrated. "If I had paid better attention to the road, I wouldn't have gotten in that accident. I wouldn't have been placed in a wheelchair, and our relationship wouldn't have fallen apart. I would've been the person you're going to be walking down the aisle to today."

I looked at him, speechless. What the hell? "Hey, you didn't know the lady was texting, while she was driving. She lost control of the wheel, not you. Remember that. It was just fate. Because of your accident, many states are making texting while driving illegal. Your accident is saving lives around the world." I tried to comfort him. After all this time, I never knew he blamed himself for that accident, for our fall out.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing matters if I don't have you to come home to," spoke Nick softly. I felt that familiar tug at my heart. He was pulling me right back in: hook, line, and sinker. I had missed him a lot, but I tried to block it out because I was afraid he wouldn't take me back if I asked.

"Why now though, Nick? You've had all this time to swoop in and take me away, but you didn't. I'm about to marry Will in an hour, and you now decide to come and confess your love for me." Nothing added up. Why wait until I'm about to marry someone else before telling me? It didn't make any sense.

"I knew you wouldn't have gotten back together with me if I was still helpless. We would have been right back where we started, so I started asking around. There was this doctor in Kansas that was finally able to give me hope of ever walking again. I've had three surgeries and started relearning how to walk a month after we broke up. Up until last week, I've been in Kansas with Dr. Sullivan working on walking long distances, but then Jason called and told me about your wedding. I knew I wasn't fully recovered yet and probably never will be, but I had to see you. I have to know whether there is any chance of you still loving me." He explained to me. Nick looked at me sincerely, and I saw the truth behind his words. He really did come back to see if my heart was still his to hold.

I didn't know what to say. Of course, I still loved him, but I also loved Will. "Honestly, I do love you, Nick. I always have, and I'm sorry I did what I did, but I also love Will." I could see the hurt flash before his eyes. I'd officially snapped his heart heart in half and stomped on it. My chest ached to know I was causing him so much pain.

"Is his love for you as unconditional as mine? I would give up everything to call you mine, even if it's just for a moment because you're worth it. I'd move anywhere you want, Macy. We can move to the city if you don't want to stay here or a different state altogether. Anything you want, baby girl. You name it. Just please don't marry him," begged Nick. This boy was willing to risk his whole world to be with me. It all dawned on me then. As much as I loved Will, it would never compare to the love I held for Nick, my biggest fan.

It wouldn't be easy to just run off with Nick, while there was a wedding going on, besides the fact that I played one of the main roles in the wedding being the bride and all. "I don't know if his love for me is unconditional, but this isn't as black and white as you make it out to be, Nick. My family is out there waiting for me to walk down that aisle, and a lot of money has gone into this wedding. Will's parents are paying for all of this. Do you think I can just leave their son at the altar and walk away a free woman? No, they'll make me pay them back for the whole wedding and I just don't have that kind of money. Besides that what about Will? What did he do to deserve this? He's been caring and sweet throughout our whole relationship, and here I am having cold feet because I can't seem to stop loving you." I ranted to him. I wanted to be with Nick, more than anything else in the world, but I had made the promise of marrying Will. I guess it's my punishment to be with Will and wonder for the rest of my life 'what if Nick and I had worked out this second time around' because of one mistake, I would take back in a heart beat if I could.

"All that matters right now is that we love each other, and you want to be with me. For this one moment, don't worry about the future. It's just you and me, baby girl, just like it's suppose to be because you're my Macy and I'm your Nick, always and forever."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before slowly leaning down to kiss me. The second his lips touched mine, I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms securely around his neck, I pulled him as close to me as humanly possible. The kiss itself was passionate, yet gentle and sweet. It was filled with so much longing and yearning that neither of us wanted to pull away, but we had to eventually for air. As we pulled apart, I felt the sparks I thought had died a long time ago. He rested his forehead against mine as he held me in his embrace.

"I love you Macy Misa," whispered Nick huskily. His breath came in short breaths because of the lack of oxygen during our kiss.

"I love you too, Nick Lucas."

The moment ended too soon, as we jumped apart when someone knocked on the door. Walking over to it, I only cracked the door open slightly so as I could see the person, but they couldn't see past me and into my room where Nick was quietly hiding in the closet.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked Rose. She was one of my bridesmaids and a close friend from college.

"Hey Mace. I know you're getting ready and everything, but do you think you could call Will and tell him to go see his mom? Everyone I asked didn't have his number." She looked at me hopefully. I could tell she had been running around every where trying to locate him. She was such a good friend.

"Sure. Let me give him a call." I told her as I dialed his number. Suddenly I heard a familiar ringtone coming from a supply closet. "I wonder how his phone got in there." I said curiously, more to myself than Rose.

Shutting my door, Rose followed me to investigate. Opening the door, we saw Will and Callie, another friend of mine from college who was also a bridesmaid, in a compromising situation. They jumped apart as soon as they saw us.

"Macy honey, I can explain," Will said, while he was trying to pull up his pants which he was having a hard time doing. I could hear pictures being taken, and I could see the flash of something out of the corner of my right eye, but all I cared about was beating the mess out of the cheating scumbag at my feet.

"There's no need for an explanation because you see, honey, it's pretty obvious you're hooking up with one of my bridesmaids in a supply closet. How cliché of you." I was pissed, but then I realized that I now had no excuse to marry that son of a B****. It was the kind of escape, I needed.

"You know what? You can have him, Callie. He's not even worth it. You deserve each other. Have a happy life you too." I told them sarcastically. "Rose, please let everyone know the wedding is off. If anyone asks why, just tell them to ask the groom here."

"No problem, Macy. I'll get right on it." Rose told me. "As for you two, tell one person it was Macy's fault and I will send these pictures to every last single person on the guest list and in my contacts." She threatened them before stalking off to spread the news.

Walking away, I was suddenly pulled to a stop. I yanked the hand latched to my arm off and turned to face the person until I realized it was Callie, who grabbed me. "Listen Macy, I didn't mean for that to happen honestly, I-"

"That's bull****!" We both whipped our heads around to see who spoke and saw the one and only Stella Malone.

** Bad stopping point I know! Haha**

** Sorry for the long wait! Been working on this for a couple of nights now. If anyone has a Twitter account, I'm NicGAFan. Please follow me!**


End file.
